


Together

by AnneMDR



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMDR/pseuds/AnneMDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will span from the moment Prince Charming wakes Snow White with his true love's kiss, up until The Evil Queen curses them all into our world. <br/>My take on how their lives and their relationship changed and evolved along the journey that took place between those two events. <br/>The story takes place solely in FTL. Rated M for language and adult situations in later chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone pertaining to Once Upon a Time, Disney, ABC and/or their associates. I just like the show and its characters. No copyright infringement intended. Not making any profit from this. So, please don't sue!
> 
> 'Together' will revolve around the events that might have occurred in Snow White and Prince Charming's lives from the moment he wakes her up from the sleeping curse, till about the moment Regina sends them to Storybrooke, Maine. It will include elements already seen on Once Upon a Time (albeit perhaps a little differently, since I don't think I can keep constant track of every exact detail) as well as some other things/moments created by my own imagination.
> 
> A word:
> 
> I really want to do their story justice and honor these characters as best as I can. However, I will change the characters slightly. They will hopefully be darker and a little edgier. There will be cursing and sexual situations (hence the rating). The story itself might get a little AU since I have no way of knowing how things will pan out on the show in future; but it will begin and end with familiar events. Please bear with me on this journey, since it will likely be a long one.
> 
> (Also, please don't be put off by the fact that the first 3 chapters or so take place during a single moment. I will get the story moving a little faster as I go)
> 
> Thank you!

* * *

"Snow" Prince Charming whispered as he stumbled towards his beautiful princess encased in her glass coffin.

He was too late, the dwarf claimed when the prince demanded her delicate sarcophagus be opened. He was too late, his mind had screamed as the tears swelled in his eyes and spilled. He was too late, his heart hammered and raced inside his chest before the Prince felt like it too might falter and die without her. What was his heart without her? Nothing made sense without her.

The cold, blinding serenity of the icy forest seemed to be filtering into his bones. He was shivering. His breath was but a frosty, empty smoke. A numbing sensation spread through his limbs as he leaned against the nightmarish image of her frozen tomb; his knees no longer able to support the overwhelming weight of his grief.

His head dropped and he felt faint, but he would not move. He wanted to touch her. Wanted to touch her arms, her lips, the silky darkness of her midnight hair, pooling around her pale face like a shadowy halo; a dark halo of coal ringlets for his white angel.

The glass was stopping him. Yet it was the dizzying sensation of its tricky transparency that affected him most. The crystal seemed to mock him. Tricking his eyes into thinking he could reach out and touch her, but offering instead the smooth resistance of its surface in place of her tender skin.

The miniscule snowflakes started gathering atop the coffin, and as he stared into her peaceful, sleeping form he was suddenly enraged by the thought that the snow would cover his princess, and she's be forever lost under the thick layer of death. He would not let this happen. He would gather her into his arms and carry her away toward the warmth of a far away sunset, where he could feel the heat of her velvety skin once more.

Something touched his arm. One of the little men surrounding him was grabbing the fabric of his garments. The Prince didn't know whether he had said anything out loud that would betray his sorrowful, demented thoughts and the little men was trying to keep him at bay or if he was simply offering the comfort of a friendly hand to help him navigate his woes.

At that moment, Prince Charming, David, didn't care. She was his. Even in death, she was his. And, although he didn't feel strong enough to be able to fight these strange little guards if it came down to it, he would not give her up without spilling some blood first. Even if that blood ended up being his own.

"Open it" the Prince demanded again. The pain in his eyes shooting arrows at the bearded dwarf standing across from him on the other side of his Snow White.

Grumpy sighed. And he knew, by the look in the Prince's eyes, he knew that if he did not oblige this wounded man would not ask him again, but run him through with his sword if need be.

"She's gone" the dwarf tried to reason with him. But there is no reasoning with the mind of a desperate lover.

Prince Charming moved to open the coffin himself. Yet, even in his desperate state, he realized the slippery grasp of his numb fingers would not allow him to do so. The lid was heavier than he imagined.

He had fought so hard for her, come so far to be with her, loved her with the passion of the hopelessly in love, and yet here he was, unable to release her from this fragile looking cage. It had all been for naught.

Prince Charming trembled. And then, just as a condemned man on his way to the rope might beg the heavens for mercy, he too hung his head and begged. Begged for the mercy only touching her one last time could offer.

His anger and resilience crumbled all around him like the shattered walls of the weakened fortress of his love, and his voice was barely more than a whisper. "At least let me say goodbye"

_(To be continued...)_

* * *

_Thanks for taking the time to read. Any reviews or comments will be greatly appreciate it! :)_


	2. A Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters get the engine going. They will get longer.
> 
> Once again, I dont own anything!

* * *

He was broken. And the dwarfs took pity on this man, this great royal, who had in just a few minutes become a shadow of his former, glorious self, right in front of their eyes. Grumpy nodded, and the men slowly lifted the glass lid away from the immobile figure of their beloved Princess. The movement was smooth, the moment calm and quiet.

To Charming, it was as if an invisible hand had reached down from the skys to tear away the last barrier between him and his Snow White. So small she looked, so fragile.

She was a porcelain doll. A doll, patiently awaiting on a shelf for someone to touch her and break her. Too delicate for the roughness of this world. Too precious for the raw, maddening feelings her image could awaken in the depths his soul. Not even death could quench his desire for her.

Prince Charming was in a haze. He was in a dream, he thought. This was another cruel trick of the Evil Queen. She must have cast some kind of spell over his mind, over his eyes. It had to be, he tried to tell himself.

But the pain was all too real.

It flooded his senses, overwhelmed his thoughts, clouded his judgment. No trick, no dream, no curse however powerful could feel as strongly as loosing her felt. His Snow was gone. She had been murdered. She had wilted and died while he laid helplessly behind bars; his love bleeding out all over the stone floor through the invisible would in his heart.

Snow, his beloved Snow, lying there before him with her arms crossed over her chest. Those arms, which he had felt so strong before, so warm before, were lifeless and cold now. Those lips, which he had kissed and felt tremble against his own were no longer as red as he remembered; but were instead tainted with a purplish blue that sent a shiver of painful sadness up David's back.

He reached out and touched her hair, the only part of her that seemed as bright as before.

Her radiating beauty had not abated. But her light, her warmth, was extinct. This creature lying amidst the fallen snowflakes inside her crystal box was a shell. The shell of his lively, brave, funny, loving Snow White.

She looked peaceful. She looked unreal. And David didn't want it, didn't want her, to be real; he kept fighting to convince himself that this was in fact not happening.

A kiss, he thought. A kiss to wake me up from this horrible nightmare, his heart tried to reason.

Or a kiss to say farewell? His mind argued in return.

Whatever the outcome, a kiss, a taste of her lips, was never wrong. So, as the tearful eyes of her seven dwarfs looked on, he leaned down and placed his mouth against hers. He poured his hope and his love and his life into this kiss and prayed it could bring her back to him.

And indeed it did.

For Snow White was not dead. She was under the spell of an evil sleeping curse. A bite of a shinny red apple was the trigger that had condemned her to an eternity of hellish, imprisoning slumber that would torture her forever. Or so was the Evil Queen's intention anyway.

But love has a way of spoiling one's plans. And true love is the strongest, most stubborn kind of love there is. It knows its true power even if the person in whose heart it resides doesn't.

For Prince Charming had no idea that his love had found the way to break the curse. His pure love had delivered his prayer to whoever had been listening.

A circle of light suddenly emanated from the sleeping princess and her kissing prince. And the seven incredulous witnesses hovered over the couple as this light spanned out and away into the forest, passing through them all on the way. It felt like a rush of fast, intense heat that disappeared almost as soon as it began.

And then Snow White breathed.

It was a deep, painful breath that dragged and clawed at her throat as it made its way down to her lungs. A breath that brought her back to the world of the living, to the realm of her kingdom, to the trees and the sky that had protected her, the friends who had sheltered her, the birds and the animals that had given her warmth and kept her company, and most importantly, a breath that returned her to the arms of her lover.

Her green eyes opened. And she saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen, her Charming.

He had tears in his eyes, and for a moment neither of them moved. Neither of them could believe, nor even understand, what was happening. But then it didn't matter; because then she smiled and he smiled back, and they both felt the most alive they had ever been before.

"You" Snow White whispered. "You found me"

_(To be continued...)_

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	3. Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Angie. You're awesome!
> 
> Once more, no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 

 _He'd done it._ Her Charming.

He was there, standing above her, towering her frame with the protective aura of his own. Snow White sighed and blinked to make sure he was really there. To make sure he wasn't just a mirage, wasn't just a product of her cruel imagination, and wouldn't vanish into the gauzy film behind her eyes.

David could barely breathe. He felt as if he had been the one brought back from the dead. Yet, the Prince instantly remembered what he had said to her upon their first meeting; that he would  _always_  find her. So he forced his voice to return and whispered softly back to her, "Did you ever doubt I would?"

Well, to be quite honest, he had certainly doubted he would. The Prince knew that he never would have if it hasn't been for the help of that mad man, Rumpelstiltskin. And even once he found her, he couldn't truly believe what he had found.

But now was not the time to tell her about that. Now was the time to enjoy the feel of her living body once more.

They were close enough for their cloudy breaths to entwine. But he wrapped his fingers around her thin arms and pulled her up closer to him.

He needed to feel the strength and the warmth return slowly but surely to her pale, delicate limbs. And he also never wanted to see her lying inside that glass coffin again. It was a memory he hoped had never existed in the first place, but knew would inevitably haunt the darkest corners of his mind for the rest of his life.

"Truthfully? the glass coffin gave me pause."

And there it was, proof that his Snow White was entirely back; that she was most definitely not a shell any longer. He always did love her sense of humor.

Prince Charming chuckled, and found himself nestling his face into her little hand as she cupped his cheek. So thankful was he for the happiness he thought would be forever gone without her.

"You never have to worry. I will always find you" the Prince repeated the words he had said to her so many times before. That phrase, at the beginning a mere threat, had with time become a truth; and David was beginning to realize it was now the proverb by which he lived.

"Do you promise?" Snow White asked.

She asked solely because she knew that he would indeed promise. Asked, because only Charming could make her such an impossible vow and still make her heart believe it.

So when he nodded yes, she believed him. And thus, neither Prince nor Princess paid any mind to the fact that they wouldn't realistically ever be certain he could keep that promise.

Still, he wanted to reassure her of it. To make sure she knew that she would never again be without him.

David caressed her precious face, tracing his thumb over her lips. He ran his fingers through her ebony hair once more and felt it tangle playfully around them. He placed his hand on her chest, crushing the delicate beading of her gown, and tried to find the solace of the soft drumming of her heart.

But his hand was either too numb or too calloused to feel anything other than her dress. And in that moment, Prince Charming's need to comfort Snow was selfishly replaced by his own dire need to be comforted by her; by the feeling of her skin and the sound of her living breath.

Damn his inadequate hand, he cursed himself silently. David could not remember that it is not easy to feel a heartbeat on a chest even under less peculiar circumstances, and thus unfairly blamed his limb for failing at the task.

For a second, the Prince wished he could just tear apart the white ribbons of the dress and completely pull her gown aside. Wished he could rest his ear over the paleness of her naked bosom and listen to what he could still not feel.

He nearly did it. His mind was envisioning himself tearing and pulling the satin fabric at his will, modesty and morals be dammed!

But then, sensing (or perhaps guessing) his need by the look on his face, Snow White calmly took his hand in hers and guided him to her neck; where she knew he would be able to find her pulse more easily.

It was faint. But there it was. The subtle, sublime, rise and fall of her palpitating soul.

He smiled and sighed, his desperation passing. And Snow White's heart actually raced at the sight of his joyful face. How she had missed that charming smile of his. The same smile that was now fading slowly as he quietly chastised himself for letting his need overpower everything else; even his concern for her own needs.

Snow could see the turmoil on his face, the guilt. She didn't know the reason behind it, but it didn't matter.

She leaned over and kissed him once more.

Whatever he was feeling, whatever might be plaguing him, she would make it better.  _They_  would make it all better. Together.

_(To be continued...)_

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
